


Rose Thorns

by MossyWhore



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Collage, Dream is a mafia boss, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, George is a broke college student with rich friends, I have school so updates may vary, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags Update as We Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyWhore/pseuds/MossyWhore
Summary: George was just your average college student. He would think of himself as bland and boring. Not someone interesting and worth the time of making your friend. He never would have thought that one party, one conversation, would change his whole life. Changed how you might ask? Good or bad? Who knows. Guess you'll have to find out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. The Party

"George come on, we’re going to be late to the party!” 

“Alex, would you shut up already? I said I didn’t want to go. Besides, I still have an essay I have to finish for Mr. Berkson's class.” 

Alex dropped onto the couch George was sitting on, almost spilling his bowl of chips in the process. George looked at him, huffed an insult under his breath, and went back to typing on his laptop. It was barely 9:30 pm when Alex started to complain about this party he got invited to by Nick. Apparently, it was a big deal to be invited to it, as it was all over social media. People posting about wanting an invite and just all around gossiping about who did and didn’t get invited. George was honestly surprised when Nick had told him he got invited, even showed him the card that was sent. The card had this fancy-ass font that was murder to try and read. 

He didn’t know how Nick had somehow gotten access to passing out these very fancy, and as he later learned, very _expensive_ party invite cards. Sure, George knew Nick’s family was rich and that they had connections, but he never would have thought they were important enough to be acquainted with this type of rich. **_Of course he was going to go to fancy parties, the damn bastard,_** George thought, not really paying any attention to Alex.

“Are you even listening to me, George?” Alex said as he shook George’s shoulder. It snapped George’s train of thought. “I’m sorry could you repeat that, I was lost in thought,” George mumbled.

“Yeah no shit. I said why don’t you want to go. Not only is it a party and your pasty ass needs to get outside more, it’s _The Party_. This is a once in a lifetime chance George! You can’t pass this up.” He was basically yelling into George’s ear at this point. “Why do you want me to go to this bloody party so badly? You’ll just end up ditching me in favor of hanging out with Karl and Nick. I’ll end up staying in the corner like I usually do and wasting my time that I could be using on something else.” George was starting to get annoyed at his roommates pestering. He’s never bothered him this much about a party until today. 

“Do you even know who’s hosting the party, George?”

“No? Should that really matter? I don’t want to go to the damm thing so why should I care on who’s hosting-”

“Clay Mariano”

At the mention of the name, George stopped dead in his tracks. **_Of course he is_** , he thought bitterly, _**Never passing up to flaunt your wealth huh Clay**_. 

“Why does it matter if he's hosting it or not? A party’s a party and you know how much I despise them, Alex.” The blunt tone of his voice almost made Alrex drop the conversation. _Almost_. He was running scenarios in his head on how he would manage to convince his most stubborn friend to change his mind, and then it clicked. Like a light bulb turned on in his brain he got the perfect way of convincing George to go. 

“You know they’ll be hosting raffles and all sorts of games there right?”

“What about it?” **_Now he’s just desperate. Never gives up, does he?_** George admired his friends' persistence but at times like these he wishes he’d give up quicker

“Well if you insist,” _**Finally he’s giving up**_ , “Such a shame too. Nick was telling me yesterday about the prizes you could win and he just so happened to mention a few of the cash prizes.” The sly smile on his face should have made George turn the other way and end the conversation here, but being the broke college student he was, the chance of being able to win free money intrigued him. “H-How much money are we talking here?” He hated how hesitant his voice sounded and by the look on Alex’s face, George knew it was too late to back out.

“Oh, you know a couple thousands. Rumor going around that they’ll have a treasure hunt for a million doll-”

“Million!! Like 1 with six 0’s million?! Bloody hell why didn’t you say so before Quackity. What time was the party, 10:30 right? Oh no, we’ll be late at this rate hurry up!” and with that George disappeared into his room to get ready. Alex just stood in the living room with a very smug expression. **_George you money-hungry whore._ **

* * *

25 minutes later George emerged from his room wearing a plain white button-up shirt with a dark green vest on top with gold accents, grey plaid print pants, and finishing the outfit with some black The Jack Boots. He even went as far as styling his hair to make him look at least a bit more presentable and shaping his eyebrows with an eyebrow pencil with the smallest amount of blush and highlighter on his cheekbones. 

Alex was waiting by the front door scrolling on his phone wearing a black button-up with a small rose pattern on it, black slacks, and black Captain’s Leather boots. When he heard George coming he looked up and whistled at him. “You sure dress up nice when you want to huh Harrison.” George ended up getting all flustered at the action and comment. “Shut up would ya. What, did you expect me to go with grey sweatpants and a hoodie?” He answered in the usual annoyed tone when speaking to Alex. George was starting to regret his decision of agreeing to this. “So how are we getting to the party anyways? I can’t drive and your mum borrowed your car for the week.” It was a valid question that George mentally slapped himself for not noticing earlier. As per usual Alex seemed to always have a loop around all of George’s worries. “Oh, Nick said he would be giving us a ride. I just finished texting him before you walked out and he said he’d get here in 10 minutes.” George just hummed in response and went to the hallway mirror to make sure everything was in place. 

**_Why do I care so much about my looks now? It’s not like I’m planning on getting laid tonight. Just go to the party and try to win some money_**.

Patting the last strand of hair onto his head, George went back to where Alex was standing to pass the time. He gave him a questioning look as he went back to the door. “What?” rolling his eyes in the process. “When was the last time you actually went to a party with me George? I feel like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you relax and let loose” In all honesty, the question made George actually contemplate when _was_ the last time he let himself enjoy life. Ever since he moved from the UK to America for college he never really had the time or bothered going to enjoy himself beside the first week of moving in with Alex.

“It’s not my cup of tea. I’m not a social person Alex,” he said bluntly.

“Well then, this is about be the best fucking night of your life and I’m going to make sure of it.”

George gave him a skeptical look like he wasn’t convinced. “Don’t worry Georgie, this'll be fun.” Alex, as annoying and troublesome as he is, really was a great friend and would never intentionally harm George. “Alright I’ll hold your word to that,” George said as he let out a sigh and Alex threw his arms up into the air in triumph. 

A few minutes later Nick had texted Alex again to hurry up and get outside. As the duo gathered their bags, phones, and whatnot. Alex turned to George with concern in his eyes. “You ready George? You know you can still back out if you really wanted to. I don’t want to force you to go with me” Even though Alex just gave George an easy out, all he did was shake his head and mumbles, “As ready as I’ll ever be, and no…. I think I did need this to help clear my mind. A few drinks never hurt anybody,” and with that George pushed past him and made his way down the driveway in search of wherever Nick decided to wait for them. Even though Alex knew George couldn’t see his face he smiled and jogged to catch up to him.

“Hey, idiots! I’m over here!” Both brunettes turned their heads to see where the commotion had come from and both stood flabbergasted when they saw Nick with his body halfway out the window of a limousine. The pair made their way to the vehicle in utter shock. “Nick what the fuck!” Alex now also yelling, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to pick us up in _this_ I would have dressed better if I knew we would be pulling up in a fucking limousine!” Nick waved his hand in the air and responded with, “Well first of all you always dress nicely so shut up for once. And secondly, you really think we wouldn’t be arriving in style to the party? Alex, you’re crazy to think that. Another thing, Karl asked if we could pick him up since his place is on the way so we’ll be making a small detour.” Nick turns to look at George and also whistles at him.

 ** _Would they please stop doing that? It's annoying_** , Georges just tells him to be quiet and tries, failing miserably, at hiding his beet-red face. Nick just snickers at his reactions, always making it his mission to get George flustered whenever they meet. “Alex you son of a bitch you actually convinced this moron to join us.” Alex, looking very pleased with himself, nudged George to start moving. Nick went back into the limo and opened the door for them.

They ended up arriving at the party at nearly 11 pm because Karl was still deciding on what outfit to wear. After 10 minutes of both bickering and yelling, he finally made up his mind and got into the limousine. Before they exited the car, Nick cleared his throat “Gentleman,” he stated, “We’re about to have the best night of our lives once we go through those doors. So let’s enjoy it like it’s the last night of our lives. Now…. who wants to go get fucking wasted!”

The group did a couple of whoops and cheers before finally getting out. Now, George knew that this was a huge event and that there would be a lot of people here. What he didn’t expect was to see what looked like half the city somehow going in and out the various doors that were at the front of the house. What was even more shocking was seeing _celebrities_ walking amongst the crowd, ranging from famous singers and songwriters, actors from blockbuster movies, runway models, to a handful of royalty from foreign countries like Sweden and Spain. Just when George thought it couldn’t get any more extravagant, he finally saw the house, and by house, he meant a European-style mansion. It’s the type of mansion that only old money can buy. Even had a small pond that created a loop for cars to drive in and get easier access to the main door. Never in his life did he think people actually owned this type of real estate much less have the chance to walk into it.

George let out a strangled noise as Nick smacked his back, “Stop gapping at the place and go inside already.” Sighing, George made his way through the crowd gathered at the door. As George made his way through the house, Nick, Karl, and Alex following close behind, making his way to what he assumed was the main living space. Music blasted from the various speakers that were scattered around, the beat pounding in George's chest from how loud it was.

Nick leaned down into George's ear “I’m going to go grab us some drinks,” before walking off to gods knows where. Karl and Alex went to go stand together, watching someone try to balance a solo cup on their forehead…. it didn’t end well. George was making his way towards them when something, rather, _someone_ caught his eye. 

**_Clay…._ **

He was wearing a black button-up underneath a vibrant blue floral pattern tuxedo jacket and black tuxedo pants. Even from far away, George can still see the rings and other accessories he has on his hands and wrists. His golden-brown hair styled so perfectly, a pearly white smile on his face as he laughed among the guests. **_He looks like a Greek God_ ** …. **_Wait what?_**

George shook his head. **_No. We’re not here to goggle over him like some cheap whore. Get your head on straight George._ **Mentally slapping himself again, he finally made it to his friends. As George walked up to the two he asked, “So how long do we plan on staying here?” hoping he said it loud enough to be heard over the music. They were both moving in rhythm to a song George didn’t know the name of and before either of them could answer, Nick, reappeared with four solo cups. “Wow, George wanting to leave already? Stop worrying so much and have some fun, because the night is just getting started baby!” Nick basically yelled and George didn’t know if it was to be louder than the music or if he was already drunk. Knowing him, it was probably a combination of both options. The four stayed in the corner dancing amongst themselves for a while not really knowing what else to do. It only took George 5 minutes to down the contents of his cup and finally feeling the buzz from the alcohol. He didn’t even ask what type of drink it was beforehand, and honestly, he didn’t care. As long as it got the job done of making him relaxed. 

* * *

Around 2 more drinks and George was finally letting himself enjoy the party. So far no strangers have tried to dance or make small talk which he’s grateful for. Although 3 beverage cups aren’t great for his bladder and excuses himself to go and make the journey to try and find a bathroom in this maze of a home. Luckily for him, he managed to find one upstairs right off of the stair landing. Once he had finished his business and refreshed himself a bit in the mirror he made his way back down to where he thought he had just come from but either he walked the wrong way or they had ditched him. **_Great. Now I’m all alone per-usual._ **

He decides to walk around the place for a bit. **_Might as well try to get used to it, seems like I’ll be here for a while._** Even in the half-drunken state that George was in, he still had the brain capacity to admire the details on the walls and ceilings. **_Must be an old house._** Left alone to his mind and he tried his best to walk in a straight line and doing an okay job of avoiding bumping into the other party guests. Somehow he made it into the backyard of the house. Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air was a good way to clear his head a bit from the stuffiness of the inside. ** _I wonder where those morons wandered off too._ **As much as George was enjoying himself, now that he was alone with just his thoughts to accompany him, he’d started to regret going out. **_I could have been home right now. Relaxing on my bed with my cat and a glass of wine. Heck…. I might have been able to finish the essay. Fucking Alex and his stupid loudmouth._** He felt a small gust of wind blow against his face making him blink. ** _How did I get into the garden?_**

It was a beautiful garden in all regards. Rose bushes of different colors lined the walls. Burgundy, blue, lavender, and white roses were a few. Walking up to the closest bush, he bent down slightly to smell a big blue one. **_Sweet as always._ ** Smiling to himself he let the scent of the roses surrounding him take over his senses. It was comforting. **_I’ve always loved roses. Such a beautiful flower…. One must be careful to not get a thorn prick. Nasty thing to deal with, especially if the thorn breaks off the stem._ **

George was so caught up in the roses and his own thoughts he completely forgot where he was. A rush of worry went through his body. **_I should go and at least find Alex or Karl. Mostly Karl if he’s not too far gone._ **Turning abruptly, he started to walk a quick pace back towards the mansion, not looking where he was going. Oh, how time seemed to slow down when he turned the corner and crashed face to chest into someone. Both parties stumbled backward a bit, George more so being smaller.

****

“I’m terribly sorry. I wasn’t looking wh-where I was ....” George apologized, holding his nose in his hand. Whoever's chest he had crashed into had felt like he had walked into a brick wall. Once his vision had focused, he started looking up and had to crane his neck at an awkward angle to look the mystery person in the eyes. His own eyes grew wide in both surprise and embarrassment as hazelnut brown met emerald green.

****

“Fancy seeing you here, George.”


	2. Old Ties

“I’m sorry…. do I know you?” George prays to whatever god or deity that’s out there for this to work. He knows that this won’t work, but deep down he really wants it to. “Oh come on now, don’t be like that,” His voice felt rich to George’s ears. **_He’s so perfect it’s disgusting._ ** He felt his face heat up as the taller figure got closer and closer to George that their chests were practically touching. “You know exactly who I am, and I know exactly who you are, George Harrison.” The act is up. 

“C-Clay I don’t…. please don’t….” George feels trapped in his own skin, so desperately wanting to be anywhere but here. He takes a couple of steps back to try and regain his own personal bubble but Clay just follows him until Georges’ back is up against a stone pillar. Now he really is trapped. It takes all of the brunette's courage to meet the blond's gaze again. The look in those emerald eyes makes his legs want to give way. They seem so animalistic, like how a lion might look at a gazelle before it delivers the finishing blow. Clay leans in just the tiniest bit further, their breaths mingling together. George closes his eyes in fear of whatever might come next. Neither of them made any moves. The tension between the two is held there for what seems like hours but in reality, it was only a few seconds before a loud and whistle like wheeze broke the silence. George stiffens, slowly opening his eyes, and is met with Clay laughing so hard he doubles over, holding his stomach. 

Just like that, all the tension left the air like it was whisked away by the night breeze. “You should have seen the look on your face! It-It was-Haaa aAhhhh, it was fucking hilarious!” While George looked like he might pass out any second of embarrassment, Clay on the other hand was having the time of his, while trying to get enough air back into his lung after deflating like a balloon. After calming down a bit, whipping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, he asked George in a lighter tone than before, “Did you really think I was going to actually do anything to you? Was poor little Georgie scared of big ‘ol me? How adorable.” George wanted nothing more than to smack the sly grin off his dumb face. **_How can he joke around like this? After everything that happened between us, he acts like we’re all buddy buddy._ **It pisses him off to no ends. The teasing and messing around is too much for George. 

He starts to leave the garden when a soft, yet firm hand grasps onto his bicep. “Don’t leave yet. Please? I actually wanted to talk to you while I had the chance.” The softness in Clay’s voice gave George whiplash. He had forgotten this man's emotions could flip at a moment's notice. **_I should just leave…. This isn’t worth it, is it? I should leave, go find Alex and tell him I’m going home and never leaving the house ever again._ ** “I, ummm,” George didn’t really know what to say. He would very much like to leave this whole ordeal and go back to the party, but at the same time, he’s intrigued by what Clay has to say. Taking a deep breath to help him mentally prepare for what’s to come. He finally answers.

“Alright.” 

“Alright?” 

“Yeah. I’ll hear what you have to tell me, Clay. Don’t take too long I still want to enjoy the night” It came off a little standoffish, but Clay showed like he didn’t care as he was beaming like a puppy just given a treat. “Okay, follow me,” he announced before changing his grasp on Georges’ bicep to his wrist, leading him further into the rose garden. Having no choice but to let himself be led forward, George followed with no complaint. 

* * *

The pair walked until they came upon a small plaza. It was out of the way, not even noticeable from the main house as it was covered by these beautiful willow and cherry blossom trees. Even though it was getting close to 1 AM, the lanterns hanging from the tree’s branches provided enough light to illuminate the plaza. A marble bench was nestled in nicely underneath one of the cherry blossoms, and of course, another pond right beside it. Sitting on the cold bench sent a shiver up George’s spine. Mostly ignoring the chilliness now trying to take over his body, his eyes wandered around taking in the small details. Looking around, he noticed the many stone and marble statues that were intertwined with the rose bushes. A splash came from the pond, causing the Brit to be startled. Turns out it was just a koi fish swimming around. Clay let out a small chuckle at how jumpy he was.

The smell of roses and cherry helped to calm his nerves. George’s heart was still pounding in his chest but at least he didn’t feel the need to curl up in a ball. They stayed seated on the bench in a semi-comfortable silence. The music sounded muffled by the distance, background white noise, kept it from dipping into awkwardness. Shuffling a bit to get a bit more comfortable, George was the first one to speak. 

“So…. you said you wanted to speak with me?” Raising an eyebrow he continued, “Why here. Why now of all times?”

Clay stayed looking forward not meeting his eyes, the confidence George had seen earlier, seemingly vanished. In front of him sat the Clay he had known years ago. The timid, carefree, Clay. The one before he took his fathers’ spot in the family business. **_How times have changed. What happened to us…._ **

Finally, George got a reply. “I just wanted to see how you were doing,” **_Liar. You want something. “_ **It’s been a while since the last time we spoke face to face, hasn’t it?” mumbling the last part of his statement. “I’m honestly surprised you even showed up. Thought you would have stayed home. Never one for parties.” He turned to look at George, his eyes filled with a distant sadness. The blond let out a deep sigh before continuing, “Look. I know I fucked up, and I never meant for it to get this point. None of that should have happened and I’m sorry, so fucking sorry, that it ever did. I know that I don’t deserve your sympathy and that it was dumb of me to think that I even deserve your time for you to hear me all this shit that I’m about to say when it doesn’t even matter anymore…. But I’ll try anyway.” In one motion Clay went from sitting to kneeling before George in a split second.

“George….,” his voice straining, eyes going misty with tears threatening to spill, “Can we start over? Wholeheartedly I want to start from the beginning. Not as lovers, hell not even as friends, just you and me. These past few years have been the loneliest I’ve ever been and I don’t know how much longer I can take it before wanting to burst. So please, let me make things right between us again. Let me back into your life so I can have your eyes in mine. I want to be able to see your smile, hear your stupid British accent, and comfort you when things get hard…. I just want you to be in my life. Even if I can't _have_ you as I did before, you being there would be enough. So what do you say?” By the time he had finished, Clay was in tears. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks were pale pink, and his whole body was trying so hard to not shake. 

George didn’t know how to respond to that, didn’t even know what he would have said if he did. How do you tell the person that you loved, to move on? **_Why is he like this? It's too much…. Too much. You can’t just drop something like that on me Clay and expect me to know what to do. He’s hurting…. I’m hurting. It’s too soon. Too soon…. Too soon…. Too soon…. It’s too…. I can’t…._ ** “ _George……_ ” **_No I can’t not now…. Not…. no…. Please no…._ ** “George….” **_How can he-_ **“George!”

Jolting back to reality, George hadn’t even noticed what was happening. His vision was blurry and was trembling all over. **_When did I start crying?_ ** A warm presence was now on his hands and thigh. Looking down he saw that Clay was holding both his hands in one hand and rubbing circles with his thumb on his thigh with the other. “Hey, you're okay. Deep breaths George, you’re okay,” a trembly yet soft voice spoke. George didn’t recognize it as Clay’s voice, too distracted trying to regulate his breathing and calm his heart. **_Numb…._ ** “If I’d known you were going to have a panic attack I wouldn’t have said anything.” He let out a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

They stayed like that, for a while, George trying not to make many sounds although the occasional whimpers and sniffles made it through. Clay continued to rub his thigh, whispering words of comfort and encouragement to him. At last, George had calmed down and had stopped shaking. The final tears were whipped away by a warm hand. He found himself subconsciously leaning into it. Clay’s hand was large, almost covering the entire right side of Georges’ head. It was a familiar feeling that felt like a memory at the back of his mind. Clay used this chance to turn Georges’ head to face him once again before speaking. “You don’t have to give me an answer today, I just…. I just wanted you to know how I felt. How I _still_ feel. So keep it in mind, will ya?” 

“I’ll think about it,” George mumbled back not wanting to meet his eyes again but still looking at his face.

“That's good enough for me. Now,” the blond announced before moving to be back onto his feet, holding a hand out for George to take, “Let’s get back to the party, shall we? You look like you could use a drink.”

George took the hand offered to him, mostly to help him up onto wobbly, semi-drunk, legs. Although a part of him secretly wanted to hold him again, even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud. Taking his leave out of the garden, George turned around to face the man he admired and despised. Letting out a breathless laugh, before stating “I’ll need at least 5 more drinks before I can feel okay,” seeing Clay smile one last time before disappearing around the corner leaving him standing there alone.

* * *

Wandering back to the main house, George began searching for his idiot friends. **_Hopefully, they’re still here and didn’t go home._ ** He ended up in the kitchen, but it might as well have been a restaurant-grade kitchen for how grand and large it was. The style could be explained by somewhere between modern and rustic. **_Who needs two islands in their kitchen? I’ll never understand rich people._ ** George looked at the bright side of being here, as it was where all the food and alcohol was. Realizing he hadn’t eaten anything before leaving his home and seeing as it was now nearing 3 am, decided it seemed fit to have a late-night meal of a plate of half-cold pepperoni pizza and two glasses of Espresso Martinis. **_If the vodka won’t keep me awake at least the caffeine will._ **

Making his way to find a spot to sit down and enjoy his meal, George spotted a surprisingly not completely wasted Alex, wandering about looking lost as hell. Setting his plate and drinks down beside him, he yelled out, “Alex! Over here, you moron.” Said person sauntered on over, arms open wide before engulfing George in a massive bear hug, arms going tight around his waist. 

“George, I’m so glad I finally found you! Don’t wander off like that. I thought you got kidnapped or something!” 

“I’m not a child Alex, I can take care of myself,” George scoffed back while trying to escape his friend's death grip to go back to his food. 

“I know you aren’t but still! As your roommate _and_ best friend, I made it my duty to look after your stupid ass tonight. I haven't even drunk anything besides the cup Nick gave me at the start!” Now shaking George’s shoulder like he was trying to make a point that failed to get across to the other, who was happily sipping at his drink, not minding his roommate's tantrum. “Do you know how humiliating it must seem to be _here_ at this party and _not drinking_? They must think I’m weird or some shit!”

George only rolled his eyes, remarking that, “No one will think like that, you idiot. I doubt anyone has noticed. Anyways, you’ve found me now so go grab something to drink and come sit with me. We still need to find the two love birds and I’d rather not walk in on them by myself.” Grimacing at the memory of the last few times George has accidentally walked in on Nick and Karl making out and even a full-blown sex scene. **_I never got the image of that out of my head and I’d rather not let it happen again._**

Alex seemed to calm down after that and the pair enjoyed the company of a familiar face in the sea of bodies that surrounded them. Once George had finished eating and had somehow drunk both Espresso Martinis in a short amount of time, they started to walk around in hopes of finding the others. It surprisingly didn’t take long to find them, as they were in the main party area. They were in the center of the party crowd, dancing together without a care in the world that they had a whole room of people watching what they were doing. The way that Nick and Karl moved together made them seem like one, gracefully synchronizing together in their movements, never once stepping on each other. It definitely was a show that made it hard to tear your eyes from as they were grinding against one another, Karl’s head leaned back onto Nick’s left shoulder. Even though the height difference between the two wasn’t that much, it definitely helped in situations like these where there were no awkward angles to tilt your head. George and Alex made their way across the room to meet them, not really wanting to separate them but also wanting to get their attention, so they just stood there until one of them noticed. 

At last, Karl opened his eyes and jolted a bit from having his two closest friends standing two feet away from him, watching as he grinding against his boyfriend. Slapping his partner on the thigh a couple of times to get his attention away from his neck to look in front of them. “Alex! George! H-How long were you…. umm…. standing there exactly?” Karl stuttered out, his face growing a deep shade of red. Nick being indifferent to the situation went back to suckling on Karl’s neck but was now swaying them side to side. They both smelled heavily of alcohol and weed causing George to wave his hand in front of his nose. Alex, gaining his signature grin onto his face, decided to have some fun with his friend, raising an eyebrow mockingly. “Oh you know, not that long. You two seemed like you were having too much fun trying to fuck each other through your clothes to be interrupted,” he teased, while Karl buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. George, being the most responsible of the group, while being the drunkest out of them, smacked Alex on the head.

“Alright, that’s enough teasing from you. Poor mans going to combust if you keep it up.”

Karl mouthing a “Thank you” at George, before detangling his body out of his boyfriend's grasp, causing Nick to grumble in disapproval, planting one last kiss on his neck, and letting go.

The music volume died down before a booming voice echoed through the speakers, “Can I get everyone’s attention please?” Everyone’s head turned to the DJ booth. There stood Clay, a microphone in his hand. “I hope everyone is having a wonderful night and enjoying themselves.” A few yelps of agreement popped up from the crowd. “Now I know you’ve all been waiting for this moment all night. Probably why some of you are here if I’m honest,” he chuckled, “I think you’ve heard the rumor of a couple of money prizes that would be happening. Well, I’m here to tell you that the rumors are indeed true. Thanks to our lovely and handsome sponsor, uhh me, the prizes will range from anywhere between 1,000 dollars to 100,000 dollars, all the way to the grand prize of the night being a check worth 1 million dollars!” This definitely gets a response out of everyone as a lot of them started yelling in excitement. Clay laughed into the mic, before proceeding, “Alright, alright, settle down everyone. There’ll be a couple of different ways that you can earn these prizes. One being a regular old raffle, we’ll have a few of those through the rest of the night. Another being won by winning party games like beer pong, darts, hilarious enough UNO. As for the grand prize, that will be a special thing. You see, I have hidden a coin somewhere in here. This isn’t a regular coin as it has my family's crest on one side and a smiley face on the other. All rooms are fair game except the ones with the lime green ribbons tied to them.” 

Walking to the front of the DJ booth and grabbing a chair to stand on, Clay raising his hands in anticipation, “Why don’t we start with that hunt hmm? How’s that sound to everyone?” And of course, everyone burst out screaming making George cover his ears. It’s not every day a small treasure hunt ends up with the winner going home with a million dollars. Looking quite pleased with the scene he had created, Clay raised the mic very close to his mouth and waited a couple of seconds before yelling into it. 

“Let the hunt begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuuhhhhh super-secret backstory between them right? Wonder what happened...... ;)  
> Sorry for it being really dialog heavy I wanted a semi-emotional conversation.  
> Also, I forgot to mention this in chapter 1 but feel free to follow me on Twitter (@/ NicoExplain). I'll post updates on chapter releases, character outfit inspirations, stuff like that. Also can help me by letting me interact with you guys more often :) Don't mind the other things I post because I don't really know what to do with Twitter.  
> Also also, sorry for this being posted at like 2 am, school work has been a bitch, along with minor writer's block for the middle and last sections AND my wifi was being complete ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
> Another thing is that I will only be using their first names and changing their last names so it's not super weird. Wilbur is going to stay as the surname Gold though because it'll fit his character and its and amazing last name and Karl stays Karl Jacobs.


End file.
